Relaciones Alemania-Francia/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con presidentes franceses Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (C), former German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L), and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) arrive for an award ceremony at the foreign ministry in Berlin 24 January 2006. Getty Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (2nd from L) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel chat as German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L) and French Foreign Minister Philippe Douste-Blazy (R) look on following talks during an informal meet within the framework of the Blaesheim meetings, in Meseberg 23 February 2007. Merkel and Chirac called for a 'fair division' of the burden in restructuring crisis-hit European aircraft maker Airbus, in a statement released at the summit. Getty Nicolas Sarkozy - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (2-L), German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L), French Prime Minister Francois Fillon (3-L) and German Defence Minister Franz Josef Jung (R) attend the Franco-German summit in Straubing, Germany, 09 June 2008. Chancellor Merkel and Sarkozy met to prepare the French EU council presidency, which starts on 01 July 2008. The Foreign Minister. dpa picture alliance archive / Alamy Stock Photo François Hollande - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) am Donnerstag zu Gast bei Francois Hollande in Paris.FOTO: AFP Emmanuel Macron - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) und Frankreichs Staatschef Emmanuel Macron am Freitag in Paris.FOTO: REUTERS |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck and Valery Giscard d'Estaing visit l'Institut de France on January 26, 2017 in Paris, France. Getty François Hollande - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Federal President Joachim Gauck with French President Francois Hollande. Bundespräsidialamt |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und der französische Präsident Nicolas Sarkozy in Paris. Bundespräsidialamt |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chirac y Köhler intercambian buenas impresiones. AP Horst Köhler - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Horst Köhler (Paris, 13.07.2009) - Photo : © MAEE, F. de (...) |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Johannes Rau - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau bei der Verleihung des Internationalen Aachener Karlspreises an den Präsidenten des Europäischen Konvents, Herrn Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. Quelle: Foto: Grabowsky François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Johannes Rau, representative of the Social Democratic Party of Germany, chats with President Francois Mitterrand and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand during a 1985 state visit to France. Rau became president of Germany in 1999. Getty Jacques Chirac - Johannes Rau.jpg| German President Johannes Rau has met French President Jacques Chirac in the French capital. AP Archive |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Essen pasará, además, como la ciudad donde el presidente francés, François Mitterrand, asistió a la última cumbre de la Unión Europea y se despidió de sus colegas que le dijeron adiós cálidamente. "Sin usted no estaríamos ahora dónde estamos", le manifestó Roman Herzog, el presidente alemán. El País: 10 DIC 1994 Jacques Chirac - Roman Herzog.jpg| Décès de l’ancien président fédéral Roman Herzog. Photo: Fredéric de a Mure, MAEDIC |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Richard von Weizsäcker - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Numerous guests, including former President Richard von Weizsäcker, France's ex-President Valéry Giscard d'Éstaing, and about 100 ambassadors and envoys were among the audience. picture-alliance, dpa François Mitterrand - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| De la République de Weimar à l'unification allemande: Mémoires d'un président. Broché Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Mayor of Berlin Richard Von Weizsacker and Mayor of Paris Jacques Chirac standing in front of the Berlin Wall, the French sector. Getty Cancilleres alemanes con presidentes franceses Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing était aux commémorations du Débarquement. Ici aux côtés d'Angela Merkel et Nicolas Sarkozy. Crédit : ALAIN JOCARD / POOL / AFP Angela Merkel - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac says farewell. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Angela Merkel - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| German chancellor Angela Merkel and French president Nicolas Sarkozy. Photograph: Michael Probst/AP Angela Merkel - François Hollande.jpg| Treffen Merkel Hollande Reuters Angela Merkel - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron met with German Chancellor Angela Merkel on his first day in office REUTERS |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Left to right: President Jacques Chirac of France and German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder at the Summit meeting of the NATO-Ukraine Commission. Photo: NATO François Hollande - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Damals war er noch Erster Sekretär der französischen Sozialisten: François Hollande (l.) wird im Jahr 2001 vom damaligen Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) begrüßt. Quelle: picture-alliance / dpa/dpaweb |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl François Mitterrand - Helmut Kohl.jpg| François Mitterrand et Helmut Kohl en 1984 à Douaumont - Crédits : Office de presse et d'information du Gouvernement fédéral Helmut Kohl - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac (R), then president of France, shakes hands with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (L) as they meet for talks on May 20, 1997 at the Elysee Palace in Paris (AFP Photo/Gerard Fouet) |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Frankreichs Staatspräsident Valery Giscard d'Estaing (links) und Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt am 16.6.1977 im Bundeskanzleramt in Bonn (dpa / picture alliance / Alfred Hennig) François Mitterrand - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| On 24 May 1981, three days after François Mitterrand takes office, the new French President receives Federal Chancellor Helmut Schmidt to the Élysée Palace. During this first meeting, the two leaders discuss the European Monetary System and the Euromissiles crisis. cvce.eu Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French prime minister Jacques Chirac (l) and German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (r) on 9 August 1974 in Bonn François Hollande - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) greets former German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt (C) seated next to former Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (R) at the Gewandhaus concert hall in Leipzig, eastern Germany, as they arrive to attend festivities to mark the German social democratic SPD party's 150th anniversary on May 23, 2013. Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Francia